The Good, The Bad, And The Evil
by JDog93
Summary: What would happen if The boss female started dating Shaundi. Gat is found. Plus the boss has a brother looking for love with Gat. This story takes place during the third game. Also i will not be continuing the other story do to lack of ideas of what to do.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What would happen if The boss (female) started dating Shaundi. Gat is found. Plus the boss has a brother looking for love with Gat. This story takes place during the third game. Also i will not be continuing the other story do to lack of ideas of what to do.

Disclamir: I don't own anything but Ashley, Salvatore, and Stacy.

"Well you two are basicly together already" Sal said. "I guess but i mean there is a diffrence between just chillin together and being together" Ash exclaimed. "Yea i know but just chill she feels the same i would bet you any amount of money" "How how the fuck can you tell huh" ash questioned. "Well when you saved her life after you fell from the plane she kept talking about it for days, and how bout the whole i wont leave thing" "Yea i'd talk about someone saving my life for days also, and not leaving was only cause she wanted revenge for Johnny's death" she screamed. "chill sis chill belive me i will always steer you in the right direction belive me go tell her or i will tell her for you" Sal challanged. "Fine but what if she says no" ash questioned in fear. "No reason to wonder that but if she dose you will continue to run the gang like normal and you'll find another girl somewhere" Sal encoraged his sister.

Ten minutes later

Sal is getting in his black with purple trim and flames torch when he gets a call on his phone. "Yo whats good?" "I... I Need... I Need he...help" "Who is this" "Joh...John..." "Where are you man" "..." "Johnny where the hell are you man? "Zom...Zomb..." "ZOMBIE ISLAND!" "..." "I'm coming man just keep tight." Sal speed as fast as he could through steelport until he got to the drawbridge. He slowed just enough not to crash into the top of the bridge on the jump. After he landed he grabbed one of his custom kobra's.

Same time at the HQ

"Shaundi can you come in here for a minute" ashley called down as she sat on her bed. Shaundi came up the stairs as fast as she could wondering if she should finally ask Ashley on a date."Hey ash whats up?" "Nothing it's just i need to tell you something just promise me that you will still think the same of me afterwords." "Of course i will nothing will ever change that" "Well i wanted to tell you is that i absolutely love you i cant help the way i feel so i understand that you dont want to talk anymore but please just ..." Shaundi silnced her with her lips pressed as hard as possible agianst ashley's. "Don't talk like that i love you too more than you can imagine so i obviously want to keep talking...but just wondering this is going to make us exclusive right" Shaundi asked with hope. "It means that your my girl and that if anyone messes with you i'm going to deal with the" proclaimed Ashley. "Good and that goes for me to" Shaundi smiles. The girls lay down cuddleing on Ashley's bed just kissing and talking about everything that came to mind. Until Salvator called Ash. "Hey bro guess who i'm dating" "That great sis really, but i have a problem i need help with" "Of course whats wrong" "Well i'm on zombie island and i got pinned down in rim jobs wi..." Why the hell would you go there i told you what happened when i went there with Viola damn it sal you have to start listening im on my way just stay put" ash then hung up before Sal could say anything. "Well Johnny i hope she agrees with my decision when she sees you." "She...She w...will...Jus...just keep tight man...i'll han...handle he...her wh...when she gets...here...hey thanks agian man...sorry..fo...for ge...getting you...into this"Johnny stuttered."Yo don't even worry my dude i got ya how else am i gona go pick up chicks with." "ha ha ...cough cough.. dont make me ...laugh man...it hurts."

With Shaundi and Ashley

Ashley pushed her gas pedeal all the way down in her black and purple temptress. "Why would he do something so dumb... he got so much better after Johnny... he realized that even we can be killed... im so worried what if i lose him too." Ashley cried. "Babe im here for you just please just breath he dose understand that we can be killed to, he definetly had a reason just dont jump to any conclusions let him explain himself before you do anything" shaundi said in an attempt to cheer up ashley. "alright"" Ashley said as she speed up even more when she hit the draw bridge to get over the top of the other bridge. "There's the rim job ash you ready for this" Shaundi said rolling down her window and grabing her ak. "yep lets save this dumbass" Ash said cocking her deagle and aiming it at a zombie and taking fire. Ashley circled back and forth by the shop taking out all the zombies with a lot of help from shaundi. "Alright babe lets go find that dumbass brother of mine" ashley said "alright but like i said let him explain" Shaundi reminded. Walking in to the rim job Ashley sprinted towards Johnny "oh my god Johnny where have you been." "I was in some apartment bulding the morning star owned" Johnny stated with more strength than before. "Hey John how are you doing? we all missed you even tried to have a funeral." Shaundi informed him "Good and i heard thanks for caring so much girl" Johnny thanked. "So where's your car bro" Ash asked "behind the store you ready to go i hate it here" Sal asked. "Hell yeah" Johnny exclaimed "Fuck yea" Ash said "Shit thought you guys would never ask" shaundi said ready to leave. Walking to their cars the group split up and Sal informed his sister that he was gona bring Johnny to his appartment. While takeing off Sal saw his sister put her hand on Shaundi's ass. "Well they finially did it huh" Johnny asked "I guess i think Ash told me on the phone, but i was a little preoccupied" Sal laughed. "Good. Now me and you need to find yourselves some girls to settle down with" Johnny said "Yea man it's hard to find a girl that i don't just want a stand wit though.


	2. Chapter 2

Aouthor note: Sorry its been so long but college is getting very hard and ive been having some personal problems, but I am back for althoughs who enjoyed this story here we go with chapter two.

_**Getting close to thy enemy**_

"Hey dude the morningstar are mounting a counter attack!" Johnny screamed to Sal when he saw Viola pull up, so Sal and Johnny grabbed a pistol each and stood on the side of the door waiting.

"How did I let Ashley talk me into telling Sal how I feel? " Viola questioned the air as she walked up to Sal's apartement. Finally she made it to the top floor and knocked on his door.

Johnny swung the door open and threw Viola to the floor. "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD TAKE US OUT ALONE!" Johnny screamed pointing his gun between violas eyes.

"Wait man" Sal said in a hurry to stop him.

"Man she's trying to kill us why would I stop" Johnny questioned.

"I'm a saint i just came to talk to Sal. Please dont kill me please" Viola begged in a very un-viola way.

"Sal" Johnny asked.

"She joined us after Killbane murdered her sister. She said she had nothing to do with your shooting. Come on man chill put the gun down. She has been more loyal than some of the original members come on."

Putting the gun on the table he offers Viola a hand and an apollogy "Sorry honey, but I've been held captive for a long time I just still have problems trusting people from the Morning Star, but if my boy says your trust worthy and loyal i'm sure you are. He wouldn't make that mistake agian."

Growling "Really one misake one and you people wont let me fucking forget it. But Viola you said you wanted to talk right?''

Looking worriedly towards her feet "Yea but can we talk in private?"

Looking at Johnny "Yea sure lets go outside and get some air, I'll be back man dont kill any of my neghibors i kinda like it here." he said towards Viola than finishing with a command to Johnny.

Johnny laughs saying "And were the ones that dont forget."

Walking down the stairs Sal thought what Viola could want to talk about. Hoping deep inside that it was about feelings that she hide.

"SAL!" Viola shook him trying to get his attention.

"Oh sorry my head was somewhere else for a second" Sal excused himself.

"Not a problem but ugh what I said was ugh how would you react if someone in the gang had feelings for you?" viloa asked very timidly and with a blush.

"Well it would depend if she was a strong woman that could handle herself, knew the bussness well, and knew the pain of losing someone close and very important to her, i'd tell her that I love her just as much as she loves me." He answered with a smile that you could hear in his voice.

"I well What I mean to say is ... well I guess I mean..." She sturtted out and looked down blushing.

Sal used one finger to push her chin up to look her in the eyes and told her very simply "Actions speak louder than words."

Viola wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Her tounger rubbing aginst his lips asking for acess. He granted it with no hesitation and they kept at it until niether had any air left in their lungs at all.

"So dose that mean we can be a couple" She asked in a voice that seemed scared of regection.

"No i gave you a whole speech, words of advice on how to tell me, and kissed you till I couldn't breathe cause I just want you in bed" he laughed.

"Sal im sorry im sure I sound stupid, but" Viola went to say but Sal cut her off.

"No you sound in love and so am I. Come up stairs so I can get dressed and we'll go out to dinner and a movie." He offered.

"Okay" she smiled and looked at his bare chest just noticing that he was only wearing a pair of black and purple basketball shorts. Walking up to his apartment agian they walk in and find Johnny making out with Sal's neighbor Kim.

"Well I guess I can't get mad at that" Sal laughed.

"No I listened" He laughed back.

Rolling his eyes Sal walked to his room with Viola in toe. Viola pushed Sal on the bed and kissed him on the lips.

"I wana pick out your outfit" Viola said .

"Alright I trust I wont have to kill you when I see it" Sal lughed

"No I'll be a good" Viola promised as she walked to his closet. She pushed pair after pair of jeans to the side. Than grabbed a pair, but kept it out of sight. Than she went through his shirts pushing them to the side until she found the she liked. Next was the shoes she looked at them until she decided on what mached best. Finally she grabbed a pair of boxers and socks.

"Here you go" Viola said passing him his outfit and sitting down waiting for him to change. Sal walked to the bathroom to strip down and than started to get dressed. First he put on his Purple boxers with black hearts all over. Next Sal put on his white and purple hip hop jeans with a smile.

"Well she knows me to well. So happy she didnt make me wear slacks." Than was the shirt and he laughed as he put on the purple and black marc echo shirt.

"Well she really is making it so im comfortable on this date. She is so great why didn't I man up and tell her when Ash first told me to" Sal asked no one inperticauler.

"Because your a baby" Viola laughed.

Laughing Sal came out putting on his socks and walking to his closet to grab a pair of sneakers. As he looked at them he couldn't find his purple and white trim heydays.

"Did you move my heydays" Sal asked.

"Huh I don't know what your talking about" Viola said with a sly smirk.

"Oh really maybe I need to find a way to jog your memory" Sald said as he stalked closer to her.

"No point you can't break me" Viola stated sticking her tounge out and laughing.

"OH but I promise you I can" Sal said jumping on top of her and pinning her down. He than grabbed a tie that was lieing on his night table. Than he tied Viola's hands to his bed and got up.

"So was Pierce right do you enjoy this" Sal Laughed as he removed Viola's shoes and stockings.

"Well only because your doing it and what exactly do you plan on doing" Viola questioned as Sal sat next to her feet on the bed. Grabbing them he started to tickle her with no mercy.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahah please haahaahahahahha stop hahahahahahahahaha fine ill tell" She cried.

Seeing the tears Sal instintly stopped and untied her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to go that far" Sal apologized while craddiling Viola.

Laughing Viola told him "It's fine actually it was kinda fun."

"Really"Sal asked.

"Yea, but for right now why don't you go grab your heydays from the top shelf of your closet" Viola said sticking her toung out at Sal. Rubbing his head he grabbed his shoes and sat on the bed to put them on.

"I feel so dumb" Sal said shaking his head.

"You should, but come on I need to stop at HQ before we leave so I can change"Viola laughed.

Sal and Viola got on to Sal's Bright white Kenshin which had purple trim and one purple strip. As Sal started up the bike Viola grabbed him tightly.

"Please becareful Sal I've never been on a motorcycle before" Viola yelled over the suped up engine.

"Just hold tight and don't worry it's gona be fast, but I know what Im doing I'd never hurt you" Sal promised than kicked off and speed down the road. About 10 mins later they arrived at HQ and Viola hopped off and Sal parked than followed suit. Viola hugged Sal telling him "That was so much fun I cant belive I've never been on a motorcycle before this."

"Well if you want ill teach you how to drive it" Sal offred as the entered the elevator.

"Really would you" Viola asked in excitment.

"Ofcourse, but lets go it's my turn to pick your outfit" Sal laughed and Viola groaned.

They got to Viola's room where Sal Picked her up and threw her on the bed and went to the closet where he went through her skirts and few pants. One pair stood out to him and he knew that was the pair he wanted her to wear. Then was her shirts which only took one second. Next he grabbed a pair of shoes, finally he grabbed a matchig pair of bra panties and a pair of socks.

Viola headed to the bathroom to strip down and put on the new outfit. First was the Purple bra and panties which had black saints logos all over them. Next was her blackpantyhose. Than she put on her only pair of black skinnie jeans. Finally she put on her tight purple belly shirt.

"I cant belive he didn't even get a jacket with this shirt. It's so called." Viola complained as she pulled the shirt over her head. One that was done she grabbed her socks and walked out the door only to walk into Sal holding her tight leather jacket.

"But didn't I" Sal said raising a eyebrow.

"Thanks baby" Viola said giving Sal a hug once the jacket was on. Viola than proceeded to put her socks on.

"What shoes do you want me to wear" Viola asked.

"Uh I think you should wear the black and light purple converses" Sal suggested.

"I think thats a good idea let me grab them" Viola stated walking over to the closet.

"Come on Sal you all ready got me back for hiding you shoes" Viola said almost begging.

"I didnt touch them I swear" Sal said sounding completely truthful.

"Than where could they be" Viola asked digging through the closet.

"Um you think Ash or Shaundi would take them. I mean I did leave the room for a second to grab the jacket" Sal said in a questioning voice.

"Lets go see" Viola said walking out the door. When they made it to Ashley's room Viola knocked somewhat violently. Shaundi walked to the door and scowled when she saw who it was.

"What do you want" Shaundi growled.

"To see if you or Ash borrowed my converse" Viola caimly answered.

"Like I want my feet anywhere..." Shaundi started befor Sal sent her a look.

"Come in and ask Ash I don't have them" Shuandi grumbled and sulked back to ash's bed.

"Hey bro Vi. Whats up" Ashley questioned.

"Did you borrow my converse by any chance" Viola asked Ash.

"Actually i belive Kenzie took them" Ashley laughed.

"WHAT THE HELL DOSE SHE WANT WITH MY SHOES" Viola exploded.

"Well she said something about becoming more like you to steal Sal" Shaundi said with a bit of guilt.

"But but ... I just ...just got with him...she...couldn't...wouldnt...do that" Viola said on the verge of tears.

Shaundi got up and craddled Viola. She thought to herself. _as much as I hated her she proved to be loyal._

"Vi I know I have be a bitch to you, but it's just Johnny was like a brother to me so it was hard to just belive that you had nothing to do with it. I'm sorry Vi i really am. But more importantly I wont let her get to Sal you guys are perfect and you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Shaundi I appreciate that I really do and I understand, but I hope you and I can get closer now" Viola sniffled.

"It's not a problem and we will" Shaundi promised while consoling Viola.

SR~At the sametimeSR~

"Thanks for coming with me to get the shoes" Sal said to his sister.

"No prob bro. By the way what are you and Vi doing tonight anyway" Ash questioned.

"Imma bring her to that Fancy French resturant. She seems like someone that would appreciate that" Sal answered

"You know we should really try to get Shaundi to understand what happened on that plan so we can dubble" Ash said to him.

"Yea I'll talk to her when we get back and we can do it tonight if you want."

"Sounds good. Heres her room" Ash said and knocked.

"Hey Ash" Kenie said noticing sal.

"Hey Sal" Kenzie flirted.

"Kenzie STOP" Sal warned

"But I " Kenzie started.

"NO kenzie he's with Vi give me her sheos and find someone else" Ash ordered

"Fine" Kenzie said grabbing the shoes and throing them out the door.

"And that was an order" Ash growled through the door.

Walking towards Ash and Shaundi's room. Sal wondered where this was going and how quickly will it happen.

"So what do you think we should do about her" Sal questioned.

"Let her go about her bussiness " Ash questioned.

"I guess we have to until something happens" Sal said.

"Just check with me before you do anything about her bussiness if she dose anything" Ash said.

"Got it sis" Sal said. When they got to the room both siblings had to do a dubble take at the sight of Viola and Shaundi embracing.

"Well I guess we dont need that talk. Go get ready you two I'm hungry" Sal said.

"Yea what else is new lets go bab before he starts to get grummpy" Ash laughed.

"Ok Vi it will be fine i promise now go fix that makeup and lets go okay" Shaundi said getting up after giving Viola one last squezze.

"Sal wana come with me" Viola asked.

"Ofcourse lets go" Sal said putting his arm around Viola and left.

SR~ After Everyone got ready SR~

Walking out to the grage. Sal grabbed his keys and realized the motorcycle wasn't a choice right now.

"So you want to take your criminal or my infuego" Ash asked.

"My criminal last time you drove I saw my laugh flash by" Sal asnwered quickly.

"Whatever" Ash huffed as everyone laughed. Shaundi gave her a hug before getting in Sal's jet black criminal with purple flams and gold rims. AS everyone got in Sal turned the key and felt his tuned engine purr through his steering wheel. He floored it and headed to the resturant.

SR~ while they are on date SR~

Kenzie finally finished writing her note and placed it on Ashley's bed.

"I wont be part of this gang if he wont be with me i'll exterminate them all." Kenzie vowed. As she walked out the front door she she dialed a number and said two words.

"Your On" She said and got in her car..

Authors note

Sorry for the delay, but it's here and I will try to keep up with the story now that my life had cailmed down a bit.

Shaundi: Im friends with Viola dating my best friend if i just get to take out that geek my lfe will be complete.

Viola: Shes mine and Sals I'm sure the author is gona torture us before we get to her.

Ash:I'm the boss I always get to do this stuff both of you shut up.

Sal: Oh god how bout you all go out and I'll deal with her.

Girls: YES!

ME: STOP GIVING AWAY THE STORY DAMMIT! But please read and review.

Sal:...

Shaundi:...

Viola:...

Ash:...

Me: Now you shut up thanks guys thanks.


	3. Old Friends Old Stories

Disclaimr: YOU'll NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE...*cops pull out guns and aim... As I was saying before I say I only own the plot.

As you know we left with our couples out to dinner and Kinzie leaving a note for them. She also made a call what can this well lets us find out.

SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR

"What how was i supposed to know that he was a cop" Ashley questioned.

"But who attacks someone for say that she reall shoud of wore a coat on a night like this" Sal interogated.

"Hey he was staring at me like I was meat." Ashley defended.

"Well Ash no offense, but you are a international celeberty people will look" Viola laughed.

Ashley just turned her head "HUMPH" she added.

"Baby stop being stuborn, just appologize for making the night into yet another gun fight" Shaundi demanded.

"I really didn't mean it, it's just that people that stare scare me... one night when Sal was off playing wana be gangster with some friends in the rollers..." Ashley squeaked as tears and makeup ran like rivers down her face. Thinking back Ashley sighed thinking about that faithful she became a saint.

"Baby you alright" Shaundi questioned in fear.

"Ashley maybe you should let me tell it, everytime you tell it I end up burrying some random hooker" Sal said.

"Will you please" Ashley requested.

"Ofcourse" Sal stated and sighed.

"Well like she said I was with some Rollers that I banged with back in the day. When Ash decided to go to meet some friends at the club. She saw some hooker on the street and was talking to her trying to get her in bed, but the outcome was much much worse than any disease that chick could of given her. A gang battle came about between some other Rollers, some VKs, and some Carnales. After it was over my sister saw a VK staring at her and he walked over and threw her agianst the wall. And started to rip her clothes off. All that stupid bitch of a hooker did was stare and comment on how she was happy it wasn't her. My sis was to good of a person to tell him she was hiding on the otherside of the door she was pinned agianst." Sal said with little to no emotion. Sighing he rembered why he still has his sister and than continued.

"Then Troy shot the guy he saved her life. I owed that man a lot. He took care of her gave her his polo, walked her home. But the man with him Julius I gave him what he deserved in Stillwater. He stared at her the whole time. The whole time we were in the saints with him he stared at her. Hell he he didn't stop staring till the day I shot him in the head. He raped her the day I was blown up, and ever since when guys stare at her she get very uncomfortable even goes as far as hurting them to stop what might happen." Sal finshed with a carck in his voice and tears in his eyes.

"Baby i'm so sorry" Shaundi apollogized for her early words. Shaundi held her her rubbing soothing cicrles on her back whispering soothing words to her.

"Ash I. I. I'm so sorry... I just can't belive that anyone can do that."

"Well we home" Sal stated dryly.

"Thanks for the ride bro... You staying here tonight" Ashley questioned hopefully.

"Ugh I really didn't think about it honestley" Sal replied.

"I could use a warm snuggle partner after that story" Viola stated with obvious hope.

"Alright as long as your ok with me staying Vi" Sal broke.

"Thanks babe" Viola giggled and than gave him a kiss.

"Yea Sal I really appreciate this" Ashley sighed in realif.

Vi and Ashley got out of the car and ran to the elevator.

"I'll keep you brother company on the way up" Shaundi laughed at her girlfriends child like race with Viola.

"Thanks" Sal said while laughing at their girlfriends actions as well.

"Well I'm not gona lie I wanted to ask a question about that story" Shaundi informed him.

"I know" he laughed

"Whats up" he questioned.

"Well I wanted to know if your sister ever had any other problems with other saints" Shaundi questioned awkwardly.

"You mean like a fight or like what happened with Julius" Sal asked.

"L..li...like Julius" Shaundi stated slowly. Sal shot straight and steeled up and got a death grip on his steering wheel. The engie ideled slowly in his parking spot.

"Im sorry Sal I shoul..." Shaundi started.

"No it's fine. Well there was Dex. Why?" Sal stated.

"Well I know how she only feels safe around you and I want her to feel the same way around me so. I was think that. Well maybe if I killed someone that did that to her I would have the same thing with her." Shaundi rushed to tell him. Sal laughed as he turned the car off. And got out with Shaundi thinking about Dex.

"Well I would let you do that even help you if you needed" Sal was saying. But Shaundi cut him off.

"But" Shaundi said.

"But we can't find him. We looked since the incident in Stillwater you know that."Sal informed her.

"But we have Kinzie now we never got her to try" Shaundi begged.

"Alright I'll get her and Oleg on it asap, but just talk to her and comfort her thats how to get her to open up to you. Plus opening up to her dosen't hurt" Sal laughed in response.

"Thanks Sal I owe you and I will thanks for the advice to I really appreciate it, and don't" Shaundi said.

"It's bro talk" Sal said laughing as he ran out of the elevator and away from an angry Shaundi. Ashley and Viola walk out into the main room of the HQ. They see their boy/girlfriend running around the couch. Laughing they look at each other and and start crying from laughing so hard.

"I'm not a bro I told you to stop calling me that and treating me like one of the guys" Shaundi screamed.

"I was just saying it's a figure of speak" Sal laughed as he jumped over the couch and booked it up the stairs two at a time. Shaundi hot on his tail fell behind when in her heels coudn't get up the stair quick enough. Running to his sister Sal grabbed her and they turned to face the approching Shaundi.

"Shaundi chill I'm sorry, but now I got a hostage so chill" Sal laughed.

"LET HER GO OR I WILL BEAT YOU TO A PULP" Shaundi howled.

"I was kidding, I swear" Sal whispered letting his sister go.

"OH my heroine" Ash laughed.

"You know I'll alwas save you like you did and do for me" Shaundi said lovingly. Sal slips off to get to his girlfriend. When he gets close enough he grabs her close.

"Lets get out of here" Sal whispered.

"Sounds great" Viola grinned. Shaundi and Ashley where heading to their room when they heard the sound of a fist going through a wall. They both sprinted to the sound. When they got there they saw Viola holding onto Sal crying. And Sal holding her with one arm and the other still in the hole he just created.

"What the hell happened, and why is there a hole in the wall of my damn HQ" Ashley repremanded Sal. He looked up with venom in his eyes.

"Kinzie is gone. She left a note." Sal said with pure anger.

"Well than she obviously is gona come and try to get us. She is a tratior she'll die, and well make sure of that. Vi chill she wont have my brother ever. If he even tried at this point I'd kill'em" ASh staed and ended with a laugh.

"You promise" Viola sniffed

"She dose and so do I" Shaundi vowed. Viola smirked in gratatude. and clutched Sal even closer to her and looked towards the door.

"Guys who's that with Peirce" Viola questioned.

"No clue, but it looks a lot likr Troy" Ashley said.

"Yea lets go Say hi" Sal scowled grabbing his kobra from the waistband of his jeans.

"SAL" the girls screamed as he stalked into the hall.

"Oh there yall are" Peirce said.

"This here dude called me and said he needed to talk to you guys asap so I told him I'd get him personally." Pierce added.

"This is twice you brought someone that could be trying to kill us to our HQ" Sal stated evenly.

"We..." Pierce tried.

"No I swear you talk shit about EVER OTHER FUCKING LUTENIENT" Sal Said with venom dripping in his voice.

"I...?" Pierce tried agian.

"NO YOU HAVE TO THE COUNT OF THREE TO LEAVE MY SIGHT" Sal screamed. Pierce turned tail and sprinted to the elevator smashing the button several times in attempt to flee one of his pevved bosses.

"So" Sal said looking at the other man in the room.

"Trust issues hm" The man laughed out his question.

"Well you would to if the man you saw as a father tried to kill you and raped your sister. Than you find out that the guy you looked at as your brother is a undercover cop, but it gets better when you get out of the coma and get out of jail you find out you bestfriend is on death row, and your other bestfriend up and left, but not before raping your sister." Sal stated matter of factly.

"I guess I would, but to be fair I never dropped the flag" The man pointed out.

"YEA YOU JUST SAT IN YOUR OFFICE PUTTING SAINT BEHIND BARS TO ROT AND HOPED THAT ME AND ASH WOULD GIVE UP SO YOUR JOB WAS EASIER. ISN'T THAT RIGHT TROY." Sal screamed.

"I NEVER PUT YOU MEN BEHIND BARS I PARDONED EVER SAINT AS THEY CAME IN. I ACTUALLY PUT OTHER GANG MEMBERS AWAY I TRIED TO HELP YOU, BUT ONE THING ONE MOTHERFUCKING EVENT CHANGED HOW YOU FELT ABOUT ME AND HERE'S A CHEAT CHEAT FOR YOU (had to take that line i love The Town so much. Sorry anyway back to the story)I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO HURT YOU OR YOUR SISTER YOU GUYS ARE THE CLOSEST THING TO FAMILY I'VE GOT." Troy screamed back. Pulling the Kobra from behind his back Sal started agian.

"Well I guess that it'll hurt that much more when..." Sal started only to be tackled by Ashley.

"Chill Sal hear him out. And you better have a good reason for being here after leaving us in our time of need." Ashley comanded. Sal nodded his consent. Ashley than got off and helped him to his feet.

"I know you guys feel hurt, but if I stayed as a saint the cops would of came at us that much harder. Belive me when I say I truly did it to help you. And that why I am here to help you agaian." Troy stated sorrowly.

"What is it you came to help us with?" Sal questioned in anger.

"I came to tell you about an info leak I got, but Sal I'd rather talk to you about this" Troy stated dryly. Sal nodded and looked at his sister for the okay.

"Fine I guess, but so help me Troy if one hair is hurt on his head I'll skin ya my self" Ashley warned. Sal looking at Shaundi got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hey Shaundi you mind coming along I'd like to have someone I TRUST to come along." Sal lead Shaundi to his assumption. A look of hope came to her face as she knew what he tought. She hoped with all she was that he was right.

"Of corse! Anytime Sal. When do we leave?" She stated quickly.

"You will meet me at my hotel tomorrow and we will talk about the details more" Troy said while turning to head to the elevator.

"By the way Sal since when do the saints let lutenints live after almost killing another member even once. You need some better lutenients apparently" he mocked as the doors closed.

"I can't belive him" Sal said. As he looked back he saw the hurt eyes of Viola and looked right at her. Catching the look she knew it promised an explanation to anything she wanted as soon as they were alone.

"Well im tired night guys" Ashley said turning grabbing Shaundi's hand and heading off.

"Night" Shaundi offered waving over her shoulder.

"See ya" Sal said heading towards Viola.

"Yea " Viola added looking at Sal with hurt feelings. As Sal and Viola walked to Violas room she just had to ask.

"Any questions I want right" She questioned.

"Yea" Sal answered as they closed the door and headed to bed. Taking of her shoes she asked her first question.

"Why were you with Rollers when your sister was with the saints" She asked with wonder.

"Well all my friends went to them because we knew they cared the most about cars and racing. I was promoted to a soldier along with all my friends. So I accepted and stayed. I earned a car, than Donnie upgraded my car so I could race, Finally I was gone be made a luteniet and be given a crew the night that everything happened. The only reason I didn't quit was because the saints wanted another mole in the Rollers' ranks so I went in with my sister's first love Lin. After she died they pulled me out and I was made a luteniet on the spot." Sal answered as he took off his shirt. Unbuttoning and stripping her jeans she thought of her next question.

"I don't wana seem pushy, but why where you upset about Troy" Viola cautiosly asked. As he took of his jeans he thought of how to answer this perfectly.

"Well you see he was like my brother. When I got to the saints he tought me how to opperate my crew . He showed me how to use a lighter to hotwire a car. Damn he even showed me how to fight like I do today. I mean Julius at first was like a father, but well you know. Than I learned about Dex and he was like my partner in crime. We made fun of other gamg members, other gangs, pedestrians, and anyone else we saw. He was my bestfriend. Johnny was a dick at first, but when he finally lossened up he was another one of my bestfriends. But still Troy was always constent always there for me always ready to help, but thanI found out it was all just to get the saints locked up like all the other gangs" Sal said letting a tear drop from his eye. Reaching for her shirt she knew her next question.

"Why Shaundi? Do you not trust me?" Viola asked with a hurt expression. Midprocess of taking his socks of he stoped looked her dead in the eyes and answered.

"I trust you with my life. I asked her because she wants to help Ash like I did she wants to kill Dex the other guy who raped Ash." Sal said with no emotion other than his sorrow for hurting Viola.

"I'm sorry I seem so clingy, it's just I was worried after the garage and everything, but now everything makesense. One more question though." Sha stated. Taking of his socks he nodded his consent.

"Why pantyhose I have jeans on why not socks" Viola questioned with confusion. Sal laughed as he laid down watching his girlfriend go to strip them off as well, but he grabed her before she could.

"Because they make your killa legs look even sexier" Sal stated with truth in his voice.

"Well how about that. Thanks babe, but not tonight you need sleep." Viola smirked as she reached over him to turn off the light.

"Fine" Sal said with defeat. Grabbing Viola and holding her tight as they slowly drifted off.

Author's note:

So sorry it took so long. I thought things were cleared up that weren't and things just got worse and worse, but I still am trying to update. Please read and review I have an idea about where this will go. But I am going to need two male and two female character please pm me if you want your character to be in the story. Thanks and I hope you understand why i haven't been updating.


	4. Enter and exit an old friend

Disclaimr: Shaundi runs out of ammo. Just tell them before we die she says forcefully. Fine I maybe dont complete own any part of the game Saints Row. Fireing stops and Volation coprate excutives walk away. However Ashley and Sal are my characters.

My friends begged me to put there Ocs in for weeks so I finally caved here are the ocs.

John "The Iceking" Stranton

6'3"

Black Hair spiked with light(ice) blue tips

Dark tan skin

Has a New York accent

Is dating Kristie

Kriste "Fireshot" Dartin

5'6"

Black Hair in a ponytail with red streaks

Medium tan skin

Has spanish accent

Is dating John

Zach "The Tank" Klickter

6'3"

Blonde hair in a surfer dude style

Light tan skin

Has Calfornian accent

Dating Sherry

Sherry "Speed Demon" Gat

Brown hair down to her mid back with white streaks

Light skin

Has a slight chinese accent

Dating Zach

Troy POV

This paper I must have looked at it a million and one times. I hate thinking that Dex might be setting up a resictance, but why else would Sherry attack the Saints. These four people were brought to my station for a gang fight aginst the Saints.

"Sherry your brother would be so disappointed" I repeated to myself. Why would his secretary bail them out if he didn't want them for a job. All the possibilites played in my head as i waited for Sal and Shaundi to get here.

"Sal we gotta take him out before he currupts them" I say to myself.

"Damn right we do" I heard Sal say. I turn and see him. I let a smile out knowing we still have the same mentality.

"Well then come sit I'll show you what we have to save her from" I direct them to the coach across from me.

Sal POV

I wake up still with Viola in my arms. Smiling I grab her a bit closer. I look at the clock and realize I have to leave soon if I want to have any chance of starting to work on whatever Troy has for me. I give Viola a peck on the head and got up to get dressed. I walk to my room in the HQ to put on some of the spare clothes I leave here for just this situation. Grabbing a guinnie tee I pull it over my head and grab a pair of boxers to put on and a pair of my plack Sean John jeans. Next I put on my white Jordans and head back to Violas room to put on my white gold chain and cross. She is awake as I walk in and smiles a cute little smile at me. I walk over and kiss her. Smiling at me she watches me walk out to the bathroom. I brush my teeth quick and head to the hallway.

"Hey Shaundi you almost ready" Iquestion seeing my sister's girlfriend.

"Give me like ten minuets and I'll be ready" She answered and headed to the bathroom. I head back to my babies room and jump on the bed to scare her.

" Your such a dick" Viola laughed out.

"But you still love me" answered kissing her.

"Maybe" she kissed back. I hold her close and keep kissing her. About ten minutes went by when Shaundi walked to the door and coughed to make her presnce known.

"Well duty calls" I tell Viola and give her one more kiss before leaving.

"You sure you want to do this right cause once we start theres not gona be any backing down. We start we finsh and no seeing the girls inbetween. I wont risk their saftey." I tell her in a my no nosense boss voice. Just as she nods her head she sees Ashley and walks over kisses her and holds her tight.

"I love you bab. Rember that and I'll finish this quick so I can come back and hold you agian" Shaundi told my sister her voice filled with love.

"I know you do and I love you to. Watch yourself out there. And watch out for SAl too. I dont know what I'd do without you guys" Ashley sniffs out. Looking at me she nods her head.

"Hey Shaund can I get a minute with my sister" I question.

"Sure I'll meet you in the garage" She answeres and walks away stealing one more kiss with my sister.

"What's up" I question my Ashley.

"If she gets hurt at all Sal I swear I will not only kill Dex, but everyone involved. Please I know you can handle yourself, but she isn't you or me. She can kick ass, but she needs protection from the insane shit. Please make sure she stays safe Sal." My sister pleaded with me with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I will. Listen Johnny's at my place imma let him know to look after yo and Vi, but be careful till this is done who knows what Dex is planning. Just don't take any chances let the crew handle shit till we know the threat is gone." I comanded hugging her and heading to the elevator. As the doors close I throw my custommary two finger mock salute to her and head to the garage.

"Hey so wich car we taking" Shaundi questions trying to forget we might not see our girlfriends for a longtime.

"The Torch I already packed what I think we'll need" I stated opening the trunk. In the trunk laid my custom weapons. All purple and black and all having the flur sign somewhere on them. There sat my bat, my KA-1 Kobra, my Tek Z-10, my AS3 Ultimax, my K-8 Krukov, my McManus 2015, and lastely my mini-gun.

"Damn we could take out a whole gang with this shit" She stated than realized that we just might have to.

"So when we heading over there" She questioned now with a bit of worry in her voice.

"Now lets go" I said with sympathy and open my door and start up my car. Shaundi got in and I peel out of the garage and speed of towards the hotel. Zigzaging in out out of traffic I arrived at the hotel an hour later.

"Why the fuck did he get a hotel on the otherside of the damn island" Shaundi questioned as we parked the car in the parking garage.

"Cause It's the farthest away from our HQ" I answer with a sense of anger. We headed up to his room. When we broke into the room I signaled Shaundi to stay still and quiet. I watched him look at a sheet of paper I asume is what we are here about. Than I heard him talk about Gat's sister. "Sherry" Troy said her name. I'm sure he said more but I zoned out as I thought about her. The next thing I knew he was talking about saving her or something.

"Damn right we do" I answer him with confodince. Me and Shaundi sit on the couch across from him once prompted.

Shaundi POV

Troy showed us a list of names and descriptions. I noticed one name **SHERRY GAT**. I can't belive she cant be relatied to Johnny.

"You see these kids picked a fight with one of your crews. Of course the Saints were pardoned, but the kids were only in jail for about an hour before Dex's assitant came to bail them out." Troy explained. I saw Sal's face grow pale. That's all the proof I need to know that she is related to Johnny. But why did she go agianst the gang that her brother is infamous for being apart of.

"Well did she explain why she was bailing them out" Sal questioned.

"All she said was has requested the release of the inmate by the names of John Stranton, Kristie Dartin, Zach Klickter, and Sherry Gat. Here is the bail money for each. Please tell them I will be waiting in the limo outside."

"Do you know where the limo brought them" I asked quietly.

"I do. And don't feel worried you are supposed to be here, I have heard alot of good things about you be confident in yourself." Troy said with a smile. I smiled back, but than thought back to his answer.

"So where was it heading" Sal questioned impationtly before I could ask.

"The airport" Troy answered quickly.

"That.." Sal and I started.

"The plan was going to come here untill I put the city up to red alert" Troy said.

"Thats my man" Sal slapped hands with Troy doing what look like an old handshake. Smiling Troy went to continue.

"It should be leaving in two days time I told my assistant to lower the alert level tomorrow" He said. Smiling Sal nodded his head obviously had a plan.

"Ok so Shundi and me will ride up to the plane as it lands and force our way onto the plan. Than..." Sal started before he was cut off.

"I want in I quit the force I wana be part of this and join the Saints agian." Troy cut him off.

"Lets do it!" Sal yelled embracing the man he called his brother.

"Well I think we should let them land tail them and get them where they lay their heads. You know send a message." I stated trying to help the process start back up.

"Oh this is you creation Sal I can tell by her plan, but than agian you were my creation so...sounds fucking great to me." Troy said laughing.

"Great plan Shaundi now we just gotta find a place over here to stay" Sal said moving for the door.

"Here" Troy said guestering to his room.

"Ight i'm cool with it." Sal stated.

"Thanks" I smiled at Troy and headed back to the couch.

Sal POV

"Shaundi you take the bed Troy and me will grab the floor" I offered.

"Ok" Shaundi said running to the bed. I strip to my boxers but keep the guine tee on. Troy threw on a pair of basketball shorts and a white tee. Shaundi grabbed her sweats and one of Ashley's shirts out to change into. We all got to bed quick and woke up early.

"I have something in the care be right back" I said and go grab a bag from the car. Than I head back to the room. I grab my black and red basketball shorts and my Derick Rose jersey. Throwing the bag to Shaundi she grabbed her black skinny jeans and her tight red express shirt. Troy walks back in to the main room in a pair of baggy jeans and a polo very similar to his old one.

"Just like the old days" I laugh noticing the shaven mustache and the old hair style he brought back.

"Yep we got this, but I gotta gain your trust and i figure this would be a good start" Troy said hopefully.

"No need I already trust you man. Always have always will. You are my brother always together man. We might of had a fight, but were good man." I said embracing him and looking at him as we seperate.

"Thanks man we got this the three of us. Lets head out to make sure we don't miss them." Troy said smiling.

"Yea" Shaundi agreed as we headed towards the door. I drove to the airport we got there within ten minutes. We sat and chilled in the car waiting to see our ex friend to emerage. We told stories of the good times, the bad times, and even the funny times.

" No no no man you think thats bad when we tried to follow Angelo over a bridge he bitched out and nearly jumped on my lap when the car rocked" I laughed. Troy and Shaundi were cracking up.

"Wait why didn't he punch it" Shaundi laughed.

"Cause...there he is" Troy said pointing to a group of 2 adults and four teenagers. I start the car and pull up behind the limo and start to follow it for about a half hour until it pulls up to a huge apartment complex. We get out of the car and walk to the trunk.

"Ok Troy you take my cobras you were always a pistol man" I said passing them to him.

"Thanks bro" Troy replied has he put them into the front of his jeans.

"Shaundi you take my Ultimax" I pass the shotgun to her.

"Thanks" Shaundi said as she placed it into her jeans and covered the top with her shirt.

"For me" I smiled grabbing my Krukov and bat. I place the Krukov under my jersey and in my shorts. And twirl the bat as we head for the door. We walk in and head for the bulding manager's desk.

"Mr. Jackson's room" I ask.

"Sorry I'll have to call up and ask if thats ok" the man said reaching for the phone.

"I wouldn't" Troy said pointing his gun at him.

"I have to i'm sorry" the man said.

"Or you can tell us where he is" I slammed the bat down on the phone four times.

"OKAY OKAY hes in room 693" the man cried out running out of the building.

"Nice technique" Shaundi laughed at our ways of getting answers.

"Well it worked" Troy and I laughed back. We headed for the elevator and hit 6 once we were moving up we checked our weapons.

"Alright we all good" I question.

"Yea you want the kill" Troy asked. Not noticing Shaundi's frown.

"No I promised Shaundi she could have it" I said rasing an eyebrow at her.

"Thanks I was just afraid you changed your mind" She hugged me.

"Of course not. Now lets go. Be careful watch each others backs and don't take any stupid chances." I told them as the doors open. I put my bat agianst the eye piece and knocked on the door. I feel the door open slowly and nod Troy. Lifting his leg he kicks in the door I swing my bat at the Guy who opened the door. Pulling out my Krukov and pointed it right at him. Troy to out his Kobras and pointed it at a girl with black and red hair and a guy with black and blue hair. All of a sudden Sherry came out and was tackled by Shaundi than she had Shaundi's Ulimax in her face.

"Hey what the fuck is going on" John questioned keeping his hands up to avoid being shot by Troy.

"Where is Dex" I spit with venom.

"Mr. Jackson left. He said he had to go repeat an old mistake or something" Zach stated looking to make sure Sherry was alright.

"Old mistake? Did he say where" Troy questioned. Looking at the kids in front of him.

"Yea something about an old Saint friend or something. He said if we needed him we could find him at some club called safeword" Kristi said. Sherry started to grow angry with her team and stared at each with fire in her eyes as they spoke.

"Shut the fuck up these guys are saint your gona get killed" She screamed. Shaundi smacked her with her butt end. The rest of the team got ready to fight after that. John and Kristi followed Sherry to the next room while Zach used my shocked state and tossed me into Troy. As we fell he shoved Shaundi aside and followed his team into the room.

"The fuck just happened" I questioned.

"No clue, but lets hurry before he gets Ash." Shaundi pleaded and headed tp the door.

"Here. You go well handle them" I state throwing here my keys.

"You sure" She questioned looking at me.

"Yes now go" I said running with Troy to the door. Shaundi left and headed for Safeword as Troy and I got ready for a gun battle just like the good old days.

"On three we move in. " I stated

"One" I said

"Two" Troy said

John POV

"Get your weapons and be ready" I comanded my friends. I grabbed my Kobra put it in my jeans . Than I grab my dual swords and look over the group. I see Zack grab his Grave Digger and kobra putting the pistol in his jeans also. Than I see his girlfriend Sherry Grab her hunting knife putting it between her jeans and belt than grabbing her Krukov. Finally I look at my girlfriend putting her dual kobras in her jeans and than grabing her Ultimax shotgun.

"ready" Zach stated his acomplishing the task.

"Lets do it" Sherry sounded off next.

"Careful they not new recruits this could be difficult" Kristi stated.

"Ok get ready, here they come" I state when I hear them get to two.

"ONE" Sal and Troy Scream kicking in the door. Sal shot 8 shots on just barley hitting my rib. One connecting directly with Zach's right shoulder and the other six hitting the wall and random objects. Troy shot of both mags right away. His last shot got Kristi right in the head and she fell tothe floor dead. Zach and Sherry opened fire on both men as they hid behind the a dresser. I quickly found my way to Troy. I out both Swords in his back and pushed till I saw the ice like blades come through his front. Sal fired the rest of his mag at Zach and Sherry then swund his gun at me.

"Fall back" Sherry called. I sighed and ripped my swords out of Troy.

"Your lucky I would of made you suffer" I spit at him. I ran out the window and down the fire escape to the red and gold Bulldog that the rest of my team was waiting in.

"Did one of you..." I started chocking back a cry.

"I grabbed her shes in the trunk." Zach stated with sympathy.

"Thanks" I nod at him and look out the window. Rembering the good times the four of us had together.

"John" Sherry pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yea" I question.

"I'm sorry about what happened, but dont worry well make every Saint pay for what the prick did. She's my bestfriend the only person I could say is as important to me as Zach" Sherry cried as Zach continued to drive towards the meeting point.

"I know" I state putting a hand on her shoulder. As I go back to thinking.

Sal POV

Troy killed one of them and I hit two. I kept shooting it out till I heard a cry of pain come from Troy. I turned and I saw him with two ice like blades in his stomch area. I ran towards him and his attacker. I swung my gun at the attackers head. As I did the girl cried for a retreat. I let them go I fell to my knees and grabbed Troy.

"Troy dude are you ok" I question tearing up.

"Yea just peachy with two holes in my chest. But seriously dude this is it. I see you as my brother. I want you to know... I'm sor...sorry" Troy stumbled out.

"No this isn't it Imma get you to a hospital and you'll be fine." I said upset. As I said it I noticed Troy was already gone. I smashed the whole room. I grabbed Troy and headed out the window looking back to see the damage I've done. All I saw was his blood it's all that mattered to me. Continueing down the steps I headed towards a Alaskian and placed my best friends body in the bed of the truck. As I got in I grabbed the lighter he gave me, after teaching me how to hotwire cars, and used it to hotwire the truck. As I head towards my appartment I thought of all our times and how much it hurt to lose him. Than I realised mission or not I had to chack on Viola and turned off the highway and headed to the HQ.

Shaundi POV

I speed down the highway as fast as possible to get to Safeword , but an accident delayed me. When I finally got there it was blown up and still on fire.

"Ash...Ashley" I cried out. It couldn't be. No no no it can't be I thought to myself. I fished my phone out and quickly dialed the number. One ring, two rings, than three, and four. I was scared she hadn't answered yet.

"Baby how are you everything ok" Ashley asked. She sounded like she was laughing.

"Yea everything is fine where are you what are you doing" I asked worried.

"Being tickeled by Viola for making fun of my brother" Ashley laughed out. I was so scared when I saw this ugh well now to head to her and kiss her till I cant kiss her anymore.

"Okay I'm on my way to HQ now I'll see ya soon" I stated hammering the gas of Sal's custom Torch. I was impressed at it's power it got me to HQ in half the time that my car would have. I parked in the garage and pounded the elevator buttons. I couldn't wait to see her. Why is this elevator so slow. Ugh I wish I could just teleport. Where just a few of my thoughts during the 30 second elevator ride.

"BAB" I screamed looking for her.

"In my room" She called before laughing agian. I sprinted up to her room. I saw her on the bed and leaped at her. I held her as close as possible and just kept kissing her.

"Ok ok ok. It's been one day" Ashley laughed as i cailmed down.

"Is Sal with you." Viola asked looking towards the door hopefully. I than went into detail of why he wasn't with me, what happened, and who we ran into, and where we found them. At this point we heard the elevator ding and all ran out with weapons drawn.

Sal POV

I park the truck in a random spot. I grab the body and head to the penthouse. As the door opens I see Viola, Ashley, and Shuandi with thier guns trained at me.

"Well not the welcomeing I was expecting, but I guess it works" I force out a laugh. This when they all see the dead body over my shoulder.

"Sal I'm so...so...so sorry. I should have stayed." Shaundi sayed with obvious sympathy.

"No if you stayed who knows what Dex would of done to Vi and Ash." I say with compassion.

"John I don't know what to say. I know how much this hurts. Im so sorry." My sister says while hugging me. She than signals a Saint over.

"Yea boss" the Saint asks. Ashley whispers to him and points around alot as she nods to me and heads off with Shaundi. The Saint takes Troy's body and heads off. I turn and look at the only one who has yet to speak.

"hey bab" I say Grabbing her and pulling her close. I put my lips on hers and kiss her deeply. I hold the kiss licking her lips asking for entrance. She opens her lips and our tounges dance and tangle together. Neither trying to take domniance, but only getting to express there love as much as possible. Finally the lack of air got to us and we pull apart. We let our foreheads touch as we slowly regain our breath.

"Hi" Viola said giving me a peck on the lips.

"I missed you. Any shot you wana cuddle buddy agian." I say holding her close.

"Of course I do" Vi said wrapping her arms around me. I picke her up and carry her to her room and place her on the bed.

"I'll be back soon. I just wana grab a shower" I say. I walk out and grab a pair of boxers and a tee shirt, than I head to the bathroom and shower. As I finish up I head back to Viola's room and get on bed grabbing her close and started to kiss her and caress her.

"I love you Sal" Viola breathed between kissed.

"I'm pretty fond of you too" I laugh out.

Johnny's POV

"So how'd it go" I ask over the phone.

"Well come on did you expect a perfect first day" I laugh.

"Alright bab why don't you come by when you get home" I ask.

"See ya than" I promise and hang up. I get off the couch and look around to see the place is clean. So I head to the bathroom to shower. I finished dry off and throw the towel in the hamper as I walk to my room thinking about how amazing Trisha is. I get dressed in a pair of black jeans. A nice black and red marc ekco shirt.

"Johnny you here" Trisha called as she walked into the appartment.

"Yea" I say as I walk out to her and give her a kiss before heading out to dinner.

Ashley POV

"Sherry please just meet with me and Sal" I pleds.

"I'll meet you, but your brother murdered my bestfriend" Sherry spat.

"He said Troy killed her" I point out.

"Well maybe, but still he doesn't get our pain" Sherry stated angraly.

"Well he had Troy his bestfriend die in his arms. We cant say that. Listen you've known us how long? Sal would kill for you. Meet with us we can solve this please." I say in hopes to get her to agree.

"Fine me and the gang will meet you and your crew." Sherry broke.

"Tomorrow at 7. You know where the broken shillelagh is?" I answer her.

"Yea we just got back from there. See you there tomorrow at 7." Sherry said back.

"Ok" I answer than hang up. I look at Shaundi and smile.

"She's gonna come" I smile.

"Great I'll tell Sal what time do you guys leave" Shaundi asked me.

"We all leave at 6. She wants the crew not just me and Sal" I answer.

"Alright I'll..." Shaundi starts.

"Nagh don't worry I'll tell him tomorrow tonight I just want to be with you baby" I cut her off.

No POV

Johnny was at dinner with his love. Than he ended up back home asleep with her.

Sal slept wonderfully with the love of his life in his arms.

Ashley was having the best sleep she ever had with her soul mate holding her close.

Pierce was being attacked by three teenagers while he was asleep.

Author Note:

I know this is long, but I feel bad for be so spotty with updates. I'll try to keep updates a little more often. But I really like where the story is going. Please read and review and let me know any suggestions of what I should include.


	5. Families and flashbacks

A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry I've been taken so long to update, but I'm having some trouble with academic probation. I.E if I don't pass this semester I get the boot from school, but my last final is Friday than I'll be updating A LOT more often. But anyway onward to the next chapter.

Sal POV

I let a yawn and pull Viola a little closer.

"Baby time to get up" I whisper sweetly.

"5 more minutes" She yawned at me. I get a smile on my face.

"Ok I'll be right back" I laughed as I got out of bed and head toward the door. As I walked towards the kitchen I ran into Gat.

"Bro what's good I haven't seen you in a while" I say giving Johnny a bro hug.

"Ah same old same old, but I am here for a reason" Johnny said returning the hug.

"And that would be" I ask still walking towards my destination.

"I wanted to know if you wana double tonight man. I'm dating this great girl man I love her." He told me leaning against the counter next to the sink.

"Well I'm down, but I'll have to ask Viola" I answer bending down to grab a bucket from under the sink.

"She be down" He asked watching me take the bucket to the freezer.

"Um normally definitely, but with the wake up call I have in mind she may not be so receptive to going on a date" I laughed looking towards him as ice cube fall in the bucket. He raises his eyebrow a bit before opening his mouth.

"Oh I gotta see this" He laughs with me. After I fill the whole bucket we head back to Vi's room.

"Shh I'll sneak over and dump it on her. Just don't be in the way when she chases me" I told him giving him a devious smirk.

"Oh god" He laughed and watched me head in. I walked casually to her side and pick the bucket up. Slowly tipping it. Than tipping it more until all the ice fell out.

"AHHHHH" Viola screamed jumping out of bed and nearly her skin.

'"Baby I said time to get up" I gave her a child like smile as if I did nothing wrong. When I saw the eye twitch I knew it was time to run.

"I'm going to kill" She screamed running after me.

"I'm sorry" I pleaded running out the room, but I couldn't hold back my laughter. I ran down one set of stairs up the other and than down again. As I was rounding the couch to go up again I see Shaundi and Ash standing by the railing cracking up.

"What did the idiot do now" my sister asked watching us run all around the penthouse.

"He dumped a whole bucket of ice on me" Viola huffed finally stopping standing next to my sister and Shaundi. As she stops I bend over to catch some breath as I hear Gat laughing.

"Dude I thought she was gonna castrate you" He laughed out. Shaundi and Ash joined him as Viola just glared at me.

"I'm sorry baby, but I was bored and you wouldn't pay attention to me" I said giving her a child like pout this time. She looked at me a her angry puss smoldered into a huge smile.

"I am dating such a little child" Viola laughed jumping over the railing and into my arms. Bring my head down I gave her a tender kiss and laugh.

"Would you take me any other way" I asked her with another kiss.

"No" She laughed again kissing me and looking towards Johnny.

"Hey Johnny what are you doing here so early anyway other than helping Sal cause trouble" She questioned.

"Yea you never wake up before two" Ash agreed.

"Unless your girl for the night wakes you up" Shaundi added on.

"Ugh it's not for the night anymore" Johnny correct sticking his tongue out at them.

"Oh new girl congrats, but why did you come here? Why not go back to bed?" Ash asked as the rookie she talked to yesterday came in.

"Boss I don't wana interrupt, but ugh I just wanted to tell you that the thing you asked me to do cant be done" He spit out quick and looked at the floor.

"What happened" She asked concerned.

"Well he was stolen" He whispered.

"Who" I asked confused.

"What" Johnny questioned.

"When" Shaundi yelled.

"Where" Ash spit out with anger.

"Why" Viola asked with concern looking at me.

"In order Troy, His body was stolen, Last night, Outside on the heliport, and I have no clue" He answered very frightened now.

"Wait he was here" Johnny asked looking between me and Ash.

"Johnny not now" Ash said trying to get to me before I flipped. My eye twitched, my head hurt, my knees weak. Viola jumped from my arms.

"Sal calm down. Please just calm down" She begged me as Johnny and Ash made a brake for me. I grabbed the closest item and smashed it.

"My fucking Coffee table Sal. Really" Ash said as she kept coming towards me, but I kept moving and smashing. Next I grabbed a chair and tossed it out of the wall windows.

"Sal. Dude. Chill man. Shits gonna be a bitch to clean later" Johnny tried reasoning with me. I didn't work I grabbed some patio furniture and tossed it. Before I knew it they tackled me to the floor. Viola dumped a bucket of water on me. I finally calmed down and realized where I was.

"Why am I on the heliport" I questioned. Johnny and Ash shared a laugh as Vi explained what happened. I saw Ash call over some Saints and asked them to clean my mess.

Sherry POV

I woke up and Zach was holding me. I thought back to when I was younger and my brother was still alive.

Sherry POV Flashback

"Johnny I wana come too" I complained trying to grab his bat. But he just picked me up and placed me on Ashley's desk. It was than the girl in question and her brother walked in.

"Lil one trying to come along too" Sal questioned. I frowned and nodded at him. I was hopping he'd back me up he always did, he seemed to have a soft spot for me and I always took advantage of it. "Well how bout instead of going with the stinky boys me and you go and get a makeover and go see Toy Story 3 with Aisha" Ashley asked me. I never gave up a chance to hangout with Ashley and Aisha. Everyone tells me I might be the only one to love her more than Johnny.

"Well than you better hurry, before anyone in the gang sees her" my big brother said whispering the last part.

End Flashback

I got out of bed and head to the bathroom. Thinking about him on the way there. He always tried to keep me out of the gang. He never wanted me to meet the people apart of it. I only mat Sal and Ash because he saw them as family.

"I just wish I could tell him that I'm doing this for him" I said letting a tear fall. Than thinking to how that day had proceeded.

Sherry POV Flashback

"You strapped in speedy" Ash called me the nickname that the three of them came up with for me.

"Yea. Why do you call me that" I wondered out loud.

"Well when ever you were getting in trouble with you sh….. Poop head dad before he could ever hit you you would be gone. Plus whenever your in the car all you want us to do is go faster" Ashley explained tickling my stomach as she did so. I giggled trying to wrestle her hand off.

"Faster Faster Faster" I laughed out knowing she was right.

"See" Ashley laughed back and speed up. Soon we got to Aisha's house. I got my seatbelt off and ran to the door. Before ringing the bell repeatedly. I looked over my shoulder to see Ashley laughing and shaking her head as she came up behind me.

"Well if it isn't my two best friends" Aisha said picking me up into a big hug and kissing my cheek. Than kissing Ash's.

"What brings you guys here" Aisha asked.

"Well Sherry wanted to play with the boys, but they said no. So I figured a makeover and a movie would be a good substitute." Ash told her.

"Well I agree and I may have a copy of Toy Story 3 if a certain speed demon wants to watch it" Aisha said making me grin shaking my head yes.

"Ok but first how about that makeover" Ash asked me. Again I shook my head with a smile.

End Flashback

"They were always there. Aisha and Ash always wanting to make me happy when I couldn't be part of saint missions" I cried letting the running shower blend the noise out. After realizing that I thought to the end of that day.

Sherry POV Flashback

"Well Johnny will love this" Aisha said laughing looking at my new hair style. I looked in the mirror and saw the white highlights that I thought made me look more like my brother.

"Oh yea I bet I just hope his head don't get to big" Ash whispered thinking I couldn't hear. I stuck my tongue out at her making her laugh and apologize. After I finished looking at the mirror we sat down and started to watch Toy Story 3. We got to the part where woody was flying with the kite to escape, when all of sudden we heard screeching tires. Ash got up and made me and Aisha run when we got to the back window they forced me out, but before they could get out the Ronin grabbed them. They didn't see me since I was under the window since I was so small. It felt like hours before I snuck a peek and I saw Johnny get stabbed, looking for Aisha I saw her head off her body. Crying I ran for what felt like years. In actuality it was like 5 minutes before I was found by a nice lady. Who after we talked brought me to her orphanage where I meet my new family and my soul mate.

End Flashback

"They let her die….They almost let him die…..Than they did" I said slowly piecing together the puzzle. "They killed Kriste…They shot Zach…They ruined two of my families" I said now no more tears came out. I realized what I had to do. I had to avenge them.

Viola POV

"Where are we going tonight" I asked Sal trying to decide what to wear on this triple date.

"I believe he said we are going to the park for a picnic and just chilling" Sal answered walking into my room. I looked up and noticed a fresh tattoo among his older ones. I walked over and ran my hands over is body. Starting on his tribal bands on his arms, than down his back to the saints' knight shield and cross death ones, next I went to his abs where his dice were, finally I got to the new one as my hands drew close I stopped and kissed him. On his chest was my face with caption my girl.

"I like the new ink" I said after pulling away from the kiss.

"I thought you might" He smiled and put on his black wife beater. Finally looking at his outfit I noticed he was wearing his black and white hip hop jeans, his black beater, his black and white heydays, and finally his chain.

"Well what do you think I should wear" I asked looking in my closet yet again.

"I'm a fan of your current outfit" He whispered in my ear as he hugged me from behind. I blushed realizing he was talking about my lacy bra and g-string.

"Well if you want ALL those guys to see me like this" I started as I head for the door. Without another word I was on his shoulder and than ended up on the bed. Laughing at his reaction I sit up to see him grabbing my(well his but mine now) puffy black sweats, my long sleeve thermal, my winter jacket, a hat , and a scarf.

"Out, I will not die of heat stroke because of your silly worries" I laughed at him.

"Silly" he started

"I'm not leaving you now out so I can pick a normal outfit" I laughed as he left. I put everything back into my closet than grabbed my outfit and put it on. After fixing my hair, makeup, and brushing my teeth I head down to meet Sal, Ash, and Shaundi.

Sal POV

"Where is she I want one of Johnny's famous triple deckers. I can almost taste them now." Shaundi said looking off into space. I told her she would be down in a minute, but she didn't respond.

"Baby. Bab. No answer no sex" Ash said trying to get her girlfriend's attention.

"Huh oh yea I'm up I'm here. What's up" Shaundi snapped out of it.

"You went bye bye for a sec. Right after you mentioned tasting a JTD" I laughed looking at the steps to see my gorgeous girlfriend walking down the steps. As I looked at her I saw her wearing her skin tight black jeans. Next I noticed her tight red Armani short sleeve tee shirt. Pulling it all together with her red and black heydays.

"Sal snap out of it bro" Ash said snapping me out of a daydream this time.

"Oh sorry. Vi you look great I love the outfit" I said kissing Viola before heading to the garage.

"Were gonna ride in my Temptress Sal" Ash said before walking away from the other couple.

"Ok" Sal answered before looking at Viola. Thinking to the day the first admitted their feelings.

"You still wana learn to ride a bike" Sal asked with a smile. Viola smiled back thinking.

"I do, but I'd rather a non-supped up bike, and it not to be when I'm starving" Viola laughed running to Sal's black and red Kanada.

"But I would love to ride with you again" She said batting her eyelashes. Sal hopped on and started up the bike waiting for Vi to get. Once she did he kicked up the kickstand and peeled out of the garage. As they raced towards the park the pulled up between Ashley's Temptress and a limo. Sal gave his mock two fingered salute and pulled the throttle even harder flying down the road. They finally arrived at the park and pulled up next to Gat's Vortex. Walking up to the spot Gat and Trisha had set up Sal jumped on Johnny's back.

No POV

"Hey there buddy" Sal laughed as Johnny twisted and turned trying to get him off.

"Ah come on. Get off already" Johnny laughed still fighting to get him off. The girls laughed at the boys antics before talking amongst themselves while the boys wrestled.

"So what do you do Trisha" Viola asked.

"I am the secretary for a business man" She answered looking back at the two friends still rough housing.

"Oh what business, I dealt with almost everyone before I became a saint" Viola inquired.

"He is self employed and just moved here recently. My sister Kriste got me the job with him. They both flew out with the other employees. A few days ago I had my first day yesterday." Trisha answered trying to give as much info as possible.

"Oh really well how is it so far. I know new jobs can kind of suck" Viola laughed.

"You wont win" Sal yelled jumping on top of Johnny. Causing the girls to laugh than continue their conversation.

"Well only a little" Trisha laughed "But honestly I like it, but you ever have a feeling like you not being told everything." Trisha whispered.

"I know what you mean. It's hard being new they do that sometimes." Viola explained trying to help her out.

"Yea I guess. I'm probably just paranoid over working with my big sister" Trisha laughed.

"I know that feeling" Viola laughed thinking about all the blunders she made trying to impress Kiki. The boys finally settled down and walked over.

"Hey where's Ash we passed her on the way here it shouldn't take this long to get here" Sal worried.

"She probably just stopped for a quickie with Shaundi" Johnny laughed trying to cheer up his friend.

"Oh so not what I want in my head you ass whole" Sal laughed pushing Johnny. One shot Two shot could be heard from Sal's phone.

"See there she is now calling to say she will be here soon" Johnny said as Sal grabbed his phone.

"Or wont becoming at all cause her quickie" Johnny started to add before Sal cut him off.

"Hey Ash" Sal answered the phone without looking.

"Try again" A familiar voice said.

"DEX" Sal exclaimed.

A/N: Cliffhanger….well since I took so long to update I'll give you more. Onward.

"That's right" Dex laughed. Sal looked at Johnny and Vi worry clear on his face.

"What the fuck do you want" Sal demanded.

"Well I hear you got a meeting with mini Gat, and well I just wanted to make sure you know she has changed" Dex started to laugh even harder now.

"Family man she knows I am and she won't forget that" Sal said a hundred percent positive.

"You killed her brother. Do you think she will forgive that? Man she might even try to get even." Dex said trying to make him worry.

"She wouldn't get to Ash with all the protection she has at the HQ" Sal laughed.

"Oh but what if she was grabbed off the road or even from right under your nose" Dex laughed. Sal whipped around to see the same limo from before. The window rolled down to revel Dex and both Shaundi and Ashley knocked out next to him.

"I'll fucking kill you! DO YOU HERE ME KILL YOU!" Sal screamed running after the limo. As he ran the limo pulled out and speed away. He continued to chase it until he could no longer see it.

"Dude wait up" Johnny yelled as he started to gain on Sal. Clapping a hand on his shoulder he looked off.

"I…I…Lost her man" Sal stuttered looking at his best friend.

"No well get her back. We meet Sherry in an hours time. When she sees I am alive and hears you risked your lives for me she will help us." Johnny said giving Sal more confidence. Heading back towards the girls they both looked at each other and nodded. Sal and Viola hopped on the bike and headed off towards The Broken Shillelagh. Gat got in a taxi giving Trisha his keys telling her to go right home.


End file.
